Christmas Can Bring Out the Best In People
by tigerhawk567
Summary: *FINISHED* Check out how Harry Hermione and Alacia help Draco see how helping others is really helping yourself. based on the plot of A Christmas Carlol.
1. The Past

Christmas Can Turn Out the Best of People  
Chapter One: The Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (wish I did). The only character I own here is Alacia. If you want to know more about her, read Harry Potter and the Final Duel. But for a basic rundown, she's Draco Malfoy's sister. Harry met her at a camp they went to and they fell in love (fifth year). Everyone is now in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.   
  
*~*  
  
Harry ran up the stairs to the hospital wing. He had just returned to Hogwarts after being in America for five months on a forwien exchange trip to the Salem Institute for Wizardy and Witchcraft. Harry had never expected what would happen when he came back with Alacia. He knew that the absence of Rons usual letters was no doubt odd, but he never expected this.  
  
Harry charged into the hospital wing where he saw all nine Weaslys around a single bed. No, that wasn't right. Harry counted again.  
"Where's Ron!" he shouted suddenly, realising he wasn't there.  
Mrs. Weasly walked over to Harry, and put her hands on his shoulders and began to speak to him.  
"Harry, we wanted to tell you, but we didn't want to ruin your good time at Salem. But..."  
Mrs. Weaslys voice trailed away, but Harry didn't need her to finish. He had already seen Ron, lying on the bed the Weaslys were all crouded around. Lying in the bed, pale as death.  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, he knew his voice was breaking, "What can we do? There has to be a cure for whatever he has."  
"Harry, Ron's very sick. He has something called AIDs," Mr. Weasly said.  
"Not like muggle AIDs," Hermione said, catching the look on Harry's face, "There is a cure. Only..."her voice trailed off.  
"Only what!" Harry said.  
"Only...well it's really expensive, and we can't afford it." Mr. Weasly said, his ears going red.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll be just fine," everyone turned around sharply as they saw Ron sitting up in the bed.  
"Ron, lie down, you'll only exaust yourself more," Mrs. Weasly said. Ron ignored his mother.  
"So how was the exchange trip Harry?"  
"Thats not important," Harry said, "What is important is that you get well again. Because I won't let you die."  
"You weren't listening to me were you, I just said not to worry," Ron said.  
"No, there must be someway I can help. Someone who can help," Harry said desperatly.  
"I know who can help," Alacia had just turned up in the hospital wing, and went to stand next to her boyfriend, "The problem will be convinsing him."  
  
*~*  
  
"Please Draco," Alacia pleaded.  
"No."  
"For me."  
"You honestly think you're convincing Granger."  
"Common, none of us have been in your hair for almost six months," Harry said.  
"That was you're choice, this is mine," Draco Malfoy said, as nasty as ever, "Now please, I don't belive you are Slytherins, so you do not belong at the Slytherin table. Goodbye."  
  
"I refuse to except that. He's a good person, deep inside," Alacia said. Harry made a noise that said plainly that he didn't believe what Alacia had said, "Okay, very deep down. The point is he's still good. Lets go see Dumbledor later, maybe he has a suggestion."  
"Okay, sounds like a plan."  
  
So after dinner the trio walked up the stairs to Dumbledors office. Hermione gave the password (Chocolate Frog) and they walked up the spiral staircase. They stopped at the large oak doors and knocked. A soft voice said "Come in" and they entered the office.  
"Professer, there has to be a way!" Harry burst out before he could stop himself.  
"Has to be a way to do what, Harry?" Dumbledor said calmly.  
"There has to be a way to convince Draco to help Ron," Alacia said.  
"The only problem is that he's to cold to see that helping is really the right thing to do," Hermione said.  
"Well perhapes you need to remind Mr. Malfoy of all the ways helping others can help yourself."  
"I don't understand," Harry said.  
"Well, Oh look at the time, it's past curfew, you all need to get back to Gryfindor tower." And with that he shooed them out of the office  
  
*~*  
  
"I just don't understand what Dumbledor said," Harry said, for about the hundredth time.  
"Neither do I," Hermione said.  
"I don't either, so that makes three of us," Alacia replied, "and like I said before, Draco is good inside, the only problem is that he can be a bit of a Scroge and--"  
"Scroge, thats it!" Hermione lept up out the chair she had been sitting in.  
"Well, I'm glad you understand, now will you explain!" Harry screamed at her.  
"I will, just let me run up to my dorm, I need to get the book!" and with that she ran up to the girls dorm.  
"Whats she going up there for?" Alacia asked.  
"Thats what Hermione does, when all else fails, consult a book. I thought you'd be used to that by now." Harry said, just as Hermione appered downstairs again.  
"Charles Dickens?" Harry said picking up the book and stairing at the cover.  
"Yeah, its in there. A Christmas Carol." Hermione said.  
"What made you think of this?" Alacia asked.  
"Well, you did actually. You see the main charter is named Scroge. He is really just like Draco (A/N: no they are not yet on speaking terms with him, this is just so you can distingish between Alacia and Draco.) He's really mean, and refuses to help anyone. Then he's visited by three ghosts, the ghost of Christmas Past, Christmas Present, and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be. And after that he has a change of heart. I think Dumbledor wants us to be the Ghosts. Alacia you should do Christmas Past, because he's you're brother, and you've known it longest. I'll do the Ghost of Christmas Present, because he was supposed to be the most reasoning of the three, and we all know thats me, no ofense. And Harry will be the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be because he was supposed to be secretive, and he won't listen if he knows it's you. Do you think that makes sence."  
"If you say so,"  
"Great, lets do it as soon as the holiday starts, then it'll be easier to get into Slytherin Common Room."  
  
*~*  
  
"Draco."  
"What are you doing here. You shouldn't be in Slytherin common room."  
"Oh come on, isn't Christmas a time for family."  
"I hate Christmas."  
"You didn't always."  
"Yes I did."  
"No, you used to love Christmas. Remember."  
"No."  
"Sure you do, you just don't want to admit it."  
"No I never liked Christmas."  
"Yes you did. Rember, when we were five, and you got your first broom stick."  
"I said I hated Christmas, not the presents."  
"What about when we were ten, the year before Hogwarts. That ball Father hosted. We had such a good time that night. When everyone in the family came. Christmas is about family, Draco."  
"Yeah, I guess your right, to bad Mother and Father, couldn't be here," Draco said.  
"I know, imagin how the Weaslys must feel right now."  
"Yeah. Promise not to tell anyone this, but I really feel bad right now. I want to help, but I know Father would kill us. It's bad enough he knows you're friends with them, but if I helped them too, he'd skin us alive."  
"Well, maybe you should think about what Christmas really means, what it means to you, not to Father," Alacia said getting up to leave.  
"Hey, where are you going, I thought Christmas was a time for family," Draco teased.  
"It is, and I have a large, redheaded, extended family waiting for me upstairs." 


	2. The Present

Christmas Can Bring Out the Best in People  
Chapter Two: The Present  
  
"I wonder what Dumbledor wants us for," Alacia said  
"Maybe he wants to explain his clue!" Harry suggested  
"Well if thats what he wants, we have to tell him we've got a plan, right," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, whatever you say, Hermione," Alacia said.  
The trio arrived outside Dumbledor's office, gave the password, and proceeded upstairs. When they reached the door, Dumbledor was standing in the doorway, his usual smile upon his face.  
"Well, I can see the three of you figured out my clue," he said pleasantly.  
"Hermione figured it out," Harry said, "As always." Hermione blushed at these last words.  
"Actually," Hermione said, "I didn't figure it out until Alacia gave me the necessary information,"  
"Huh, what did I say?" Alacia said, very confused.  
"Scroge!" Hermione said, "You said he was acting like a Scroge. So I imediatly thought of A Christmas Carol, and Scroge."  
"Ah, A Christmas Carol, one of my favorite classics," Dumbledor said  
"Professer, if you don't mind me asking, why did you need us to come up to your office for this?" Harry asked, "I mean, you could have talked to us in the school, couldn't you."  
"Ah, yes Harry, I could have. And if I did not have to give you something I would have," Dumbledor replied.   
"Oh, you have something for us," Hermione said, "What is it?"  
"This," Dumbledor said, pulling out a silvery orb on a very thin gold chain, "it will allow you to show Draco things in the future, without disturbing it, as would happen with a time turner," Dumbledor handed the chain to Hermione, "I believe this will help you Hermione, as, if I am right, you are to be the `Ghost of Christmas Present' tonight." Hermione beamed at him.  
"Thank you, Professer," she said.  
"After tonight, you will pass the orb to Harry, who will use it to be the `Ghost of Christmas Yet to Be'. Now all you have to do is hold the orb, and think where you want to go in time," Dumbledor explained, "Now off you go, I believe you have to get ready for tonight, and that could take a while," he said with a wink at Hermione.  
  
*~*  
  
"What could he possibly mean by `you have to get ready', Hermione?" Harry asked  
"I don't know," Hermione said for about the tenth time.  
"That's what you said last night," Alacia said, "We're all just waiting for you to have a brainstorm again." Everyone laughed. They were with Ron now, filling him in on the events of the last night. They had asked for some private time with Ron, and knowing what good friends they all were, the Weaslys agreed.  
"I think I might know," Ron said suddenly.  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed as one voice.  
"Well, Hermione will need to look different. If Malfoy knows it's her, he wouldn't listen to her," Ron said.  
"Oh god, you're right Ron," Hermione said, "I'll see you all later." and she rushed out of the hospital wing.  
"Good job Ron, now she won't come out of the dorm all day," Harry said, "Why does she have to spend hours getting ready anyway."  
"It's a girl thing," Alacia said. Everyone laughed again.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione rejoined them four hours later. And she had completely transformed herself. Her hair was now strait, a much lighter color brown, and had been drawn up in a very elequent bun at the back of her head. She was wearing robes a deep navy blue, with silver trim, with the orbs chain around her neck. She had even found a charm that had turned her eyes ice blue, to match her robes.   
"Wow Hermione, you look so nice, you have to help me do that for the Yule Ball," Alacia said, giggling.  
"Thank you, Alacia," Hermione replied, "But I have to be convincing don't I," they both giggled harder than ever.  
"What are you to doing up there," Harry called up the girls staircase, "We've got work to do." The two girls came down to the common room, and when Harry saw Hermione he was momentaraly speachless.   
"Okay, tell you what," Harry said, still staring at Hermione, "I'll never question your girl things again."  
"Very funny Harry, come on, we need to find Draco," Alacia said.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione went down to Slytherin common room alone after diner. She now knew this would be easier than any of them had anticipated because Harry had caught Draco staring open mouthed at Hermione when she had entered the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione giggled harder than ever when she had watched Pansy Parkinson trying to engage Draco in conversation with her, but he wasn't listening. There was something very pleasing about watching that.  
Hermione arived outside the common room, and gave the password that Alacia had given her the other day. When she entered the common room she was pleased to see that there was only one person sitting there, Draco.  
"Are you Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I've been looking for you," Hermione said, trying to sound mysterious.  
"Good for you," he said, looking up, "Hey you're that girl I saw at dinner."  
"I'm a friend of you're sisters," she said.  
"Okay, so are you here to try to tell me how much I love Christmas too."  
"I didn't know she did that. I do have something to show you though. Come here."  
Draco walked over and took Hermione's hand. She gripped the orb in her other hand and transported them both to the prearanged time and place she had worked out with Alacia that afternoon.  
  
*~*  
  
The two of them, walked into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. "I thought we were going somewhere." Draco said  
"We did."  
"But were still at Hogwarts."  
"Yes. This is Christmas this year," Hermione said, "Now, no one can see us, or hear us. We are observers, nothing more. Now follow me." They walked into the ward, to a bed with eleven people crowded around it.  
"Hey, those are the Weaslys, why did we have go forward in time to see them?" Draco said.  
"Shhhh." The Weaslys were opening presents around the bed with Ron lying in it. Harry, Alacia, and Hermione were there too. Then Mrs. Weasly spoke.  
"Ron, I'm really sorry we couldn't get you that new broom you wanted. I feel so guilty, especially now."  
"Don't worry about it. This is the best gift I could've asked for, the whole family being here together for Christmas," Ron said.  
"You know, he's not so bad, that all he wants for Christmas is to see his whole family. And he got it, even if it was under the worst sircustances," Draco said  
"Yes, Ron is a very nice person, and he's the best friend a person could ask for."  
"Yeah, I bet under God's will Ron will get better."  
"He might," Hermione said.  
"What do you mean `he might'," Draco said  
"I mean that he might get better and he might not. But if he gets help, he will definitely get better," Hermione said, "Now come with me, I have one more thing to show you." Draco took her hand again, and they went to their next destination.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, we're at the Manor, this is where I live, what are we doing here?"  
"You have to see this, even though it will probably be hard for you," Hermione said.  
"What am I going to see?" Draco said.  
"Just follow me." Hermione lead Draco into the drawing room. She had come with Alacia and she had shown her where to go.  
"That's father!" Draco shouted suddenly.  
"Shh, just listen." Mr. Malfoy was speaking to a hooded wizard in black robes.  
"I'm sorry, I know I said I would have him by now, but you see My Lord, he wanted to stay at Hogwarts, to be with his friends."  
"There are no excuses," a high cold voice said, from under the cloak, "You will bring him to me, and I will not except it if you don't have him next time."  
"I will have him, I promise My Lord, Draco will be one of your faithful." 


	3. The Future

Christmas Can Bring Out The Best in People  
Chapter Three: The Future  
  
Draco was frozen with fear at these words. "Come on, Draco," Hermione said, "It's time to go back." She grabbed his hand and held the orb, concentrating on their own time. In a fraction of a second, they were back.  
"Father- Father is a Death Eater," Draco said, chocking on the words, as he tried to say them.  
"I know it was hard, but you had to see that, Draco," Hermione said.  
"I will never become one of them," Draco spat out, "I will never become a Death Eater, and I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I WILL NOT BECOME A BLOODY SERVANT!!" Draco screamed out the last sentace.  
"And if you keep up like this you will only move farther away from your father, but not for bad reasons," Hermione said. And she at that she left, because Draco's scream had aroused several Slytherins who had just appeared in the common room.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione arrived in Gryfindor common room ten minutes later, where she found Harry and Alacia sitting by the fire. She walked over to the two of them.  
"Harry what's wrong," she said, noticing that he looked extremely grave.  
"We've just been to see Ron, and he's worse. He can't even sit up anymore," Harry said.  
"I just hope everything we do has some effect on Draco," Alacia said, "How did things go for you, Hermione."  
"Fine, he didn't expect a thing," Hermione said, "He did get rather choked when I showed him what was going on at the Manor this Christmas,"  
"Yeah, well, I can't blame him," Harry said.  
"Here's the orb, Harry," Hermione said, handing it to him.  
"Thanks Hermione, I just hope things go as well for me as they did for you."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry proceeded down to the Slytherin common room late that night. He was completely hidden under a black, hooded cloak, of course with the orb on the chain around his neck. He found Draco sitting on the couch, finishing his homework. He looked up at the hooded figure in front of him.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I cannot tell you, but I can assure you I am not Voldemort. I am a friend of your sister, and I have to show you something. Give me your hand." Draco took the hand that Harry had extended, and Harry gripped the orb in his other hand, and they were transported through time.  
  
They arrived outside the Burrow. Harry lead Draco inside, the Weaslys were sitting on the floor in the living room. Harry turned to Draco.  
"You are nothing more than a bystander. You cannot speak to these people, nor can these people hear you, or see you." Draco didn't speak, because Mrs. Weasly had started to talk to Bill.  
"Your father isn't home yet, is he?"  
"No, he isn't. I expect he's still out. But he has a lot of things to do now, doesn't he."  
"Yes I know, Bill," Mrs. Weasly said, solemnly. Draco found his throat again. He turned to Harry.  
"Where is Ron?" he asked. Harry pointed up the stairs. Draco walked up the long winding staircase, Harry behind him. Draco lead the way up the familiar path to Rons room. But Ron wasn't there lying on his bed. When they got up there, Draco let out a scream.  
"A casket!" Draco had lost his throat again, the same way he had the night before, in the Manor. Suddenly steps could be heard on the stairs. Harry pulled Draco out of the doorway, as all eight Weasly followed closely by Harry, Hermione and Alacia arived in Ron's bedroom. Harry and Draco watched as Harry, Hermione and Alacia, who had apparently not yet seen it was true, let out their reactions. Steady tears ran down Hermione's face, and Alacia was crying just as much. Harry's voice had become very choked, the same way Draco's had.  
"When did it happen?" Harry asked as a single tear ran down his face. Alacia walked over and put her arm around him.  
"Just last night," Mrs. Weasly said, "I just wish he could have spent one more Christmas with us, he held on so long..." her voice trailed away. Draco seemed to be frozen. Harry grabbed his hand, and the orb, and they went to their last destination.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry and Draco had arrived in a graveyard. There was a circle of people standing in the graveyard, in a circle. All were wearing black hooded cloaks and masks. Draco seemed to know instantly who they were.   
"Death Eaters," he said. Suddenly one of the men fell out from the circle. He looked like he had been pushed in by the other Death Eaters. He also looked like he was only nineteen. Then the Death Eater spoke.  
"Please, My Lord, you know I am faithful, please, please I beg you."  
"You were caught passing information to a supporter of Dumbledore. However I do know of you faithfulness, since the first day you joined us you support has never wavered."  
"Oh thank you, you are merciful--"  
"However your actions will not go unpunished," Voldemort raised his wand, "Crucio." Screams rent the graveyard. Then Voldemort lowered his wand. The Death Eater was still on the ground, and Voldemort was still speaking.   
"Now I want all the Death Eaters to see who among them has betrayed them." Now Draco turned to Harry.  
"Wait, before I see who this Death Eater is, tell me, is this the definite future, or just a possibility?"  
"It is the probable future, but it is not written in stone," Harry said, "If things change, so can the future." Draco turned to look back at Death Eater on the ground. He had unmasked himself. He had a pale, pointed snearing face, cold gray eyes, and silvery blond hair.  
Voldemort's cold, high voice spoke again, "Draco Malfoy, was caught passing information to a supportet of Dumbledore."  
  
Draco was frozen, with fear. This was his future, to become a Death Eater. He stood there until the person standing next to him grabbed his hand, and together they returned to his own time.  
  
*~*  
  
The two of them stood in Slytherin common room. Draco seemed to be frozen with fear, and Harry didn't blame him. Finally Draco moved. He walked over to the table on which is homework was still clutered. He went over to his bag and began to search through it.   
"What are you looking for?" Harry asked.  
"An order form, I need to get that potion for Ron," he said taking out the form, and searching it, "because I won't let the future become that bleak. I refuse to exept that my future is to become a Death Eater, and Ron's future, he's a good kid, and a good friend, he deserves one. So, you never answered my first question." he folded up the form and looked at Harry.  
"And what was that?"  
"Who are you?" Harry laughed, and let his hood fall from his head.  
"I should have known, Harry," he said, "and I guess the girl that came was Hermione."  
"Yeah, and why are you suddenly using our first names?" Harry asked.  
"If I'm going to start fresh, I better start now," he said simply, "I'm going up to the owlry to send this, I suggest you leave before someone like Pansy comes down to see where I am." Harry walked toward the whole in the wall that had opened at Draco's touch. Before he left Harry held out his hand.  
"Friends?"  
"Friends,"Draco said, as he shook it.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, Christmas morning, Draco hurried up to the hospital wing. He knew what he would find there. Harry had told him at breakfast that he was going to tell Ron what had happened. He arrived outside the hospital wing and ran inside. He stopped just short of Mr. Weasly.  
"I - have - the - potion," he panted, holding out the bottle to Mr. Weaslys. Mr. Weaslys looked Draco up and down.  
"How do we know we can trust you, I mean, you are a Malfoy," he said  
"And so am I," Alacia said, "you trust me, don't you." Mr. Weasly looked at Alacia. "You can't judge us on our father."  
"You can trust them, Dad." Everyone turned around as Ron spoke.  
"Ron, you don't know what you're saying," Fred said.  
"He's delusional," George added.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Then my I ask why you trust him," Bill asked.  
"Because Harry trusts him." Everyone turned toward Harry now.  
"Mr. Weasly, do you really have a choice?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasly looked at Draco, then to Alacia, and finally to Ron. He handed Ron the bottle of potion.   
"You need to drink all of that Ron," he said. Ron took the little bottle and drained it in one swallow. Instantly, his face became less pale, and his eyes had the same, vibrant hue they had before he had gotton sick.  
"Thank you, Draco."  
"I notice you're using my first name."  
"I already told you, I trust you."  
  
*~*  
  
That night at the Christmas Ball, Dumbledore stood up and all the students fell silent. "I have a student here who wishes to say a few words to you all. Ron, if you will come up here please." Ron rose from the table he had been sitting at with Harry, Alacia, Hermione and Draco. He hadn't had enough energy to dance, but he had managed to get down to the ball.   
Ron stood up in front of the High Table. "Over the past month, I was very sick. I know many people were worried about me. But I had exected the fact I knew I would eventually die from the disease I had. But then I found a friend in the last place I ever thought I would. Thank you Draco. And God Bless us, everyone!"  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what did you think. Please Read and Review, a good review would just make my day!  
Disclaimer: Just to say this again. I own nothing here except Alacia. The other characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the plot belongs (err...belonged, he is dead now) to Charles Dickens. 


End file.
